The one's beneath us
by Eagle-PokeMCCatsUnderlanders
Summary: Willow Hardbreak is another ordinary District 7 girl. But the odds are not in her favor. Most of her family has already entered the games; All she has left is her sister and her friend, Augustin. The arena will shape her life forever. She will have to choose between love or life. Will insanity drag her down with the Games? Rated T for violence (No swearing! Yay!)


**Let the Hunger Games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

The slanting summer rays cut through the tall trees, the thick leaves creating a large dappled effect across the clearing. A medium height, stocky built girl rested her blonde streaked dirty blonde hair against a rough old oak. Her dark green eyes reflected on her tawny pants and green plaid shirt. Her eyes closed as a warm evening breeze blew around the still leaves, carrying the scent of freshly cut timber. As the leaves danced and sang in the wind, a crunch sounded off to her left. She immediately sat up, picking up the old rusty axe to her right. She held it precariously, getting to her feet. Her dark brown boots were concealed in a clump of large grass. The figure burst through the trees as she poised her weapon above her head.

"Easy, Willow." The man said, his arms raised to his chest defensively. He was tall and sturdy, his brown hair almost concealing his golden eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans, black boots that helped get through the underbrush.

"Augustin!" I exclaimed, lowering the axe. "You nearly scared me!" Augustin Thornburr, my best friend. We figured out a system of chopping trees faster. We're one of the fastest lumber cutters, as my dad, Florence Hardbreak, would say. He was decently hot for being only sixteen. Being fifteen myself, he's about a foot taller then me, despite being five foot eleven.

He laughed. "Scared for Reaping Day?"

"Yes," I hissed. "And so should you!"

"Listen," Augustin said, getting closer. He wrapped his arms around me, and I let him. "We haven't been picked for the games before."

"So?" I said. "My family dosn't have the odds in its favor. My mom died in a fire, and Gabe died a few years ago in the games!" I yelled. I never knew my mother, Lavender, but me and Gabe used to pick berries in the bushes. That was destroyed in the 39th Hunger Games, when he was chosen as tribute and forced to die. How I miss him.

"Relax, have some fun!" Augustin yanked me into his arms, pulling me up. "It's not like it's the end of the world!" Laughing, Augustin raced off into the woods, my axe in his hands.

_Not _for long.. I shook my head, but I felt the laughter bubbling up inside of me. I raced after Augustin, my legs pounding against the loamy forest floor.

"You'll never catch me, short cake!" Augustin yelled over his shoulder.

"You just wait!" I called back, but soon rested my palm against a tree, exhausted. I then looked at the bark of the tree. It was soft and squishy, and easy to grip. Willow tree, like the one I was named after. A wicked smile crept across my face. _If I can't keep up with him, I will only be able to get my axe back if I surprise him! _Gripping the low branches in my hand, I climbed stealthily up into the highest branches. I hid in a large clump of green leaves.

"Willow! Hey, Willow! Where did you go?" I could hear my friend combing the woods, looking for me.

I held my breath as he passed under my tree, his free hand on his eyebrows, his other hand swinging the axe by his side. He then sank the axe into my tree and cupped his hands around his mouth as he called again. This was the moment. I leapt from the tree, landing on his shoulders.

"Oof!" Augustin cried out as I landed on his shoulders. He staggered, trying to regain his balance, but he failed. He toppled over into the dirt. I jumped off of him triumphantly.

"I got you!" I crowed. I then seized the axe from his hands and danced around in a circle.

"That's not fair!" Augustin protested. He was now sitting up, hands crossed on his chest. His lower lip was wobbling, and his face and shirt was smeared with dirt. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you looking at? You did this to me!" Augustin chuckled.

"Nothing," I smirked. I then pulled him up with my free hand and brushed dirt off his cheek. His skin was smooth, soft, and tanned from working in the woods for long hours. I then leaned down and brushed dirt off his shirt. I could feel his muscles twitching underneath the white shirt. "Come on, we better get back home. We've got wood to sell!"

* * *

**So... what did you think? Please leave a comment down below! Also... I will not be accepting OC's... I've got all the names planned already. But... I'll give you a form anyways, to see if you can come up with better names!**

Name:

Age:

District:

Skill:

Clothing:

Family:

Lover:

History(Optional):

Other:


End file.
